Save Me From The Knife
by Perita-BrightEyes
Summary: Katniss Everdeen has never let anyone get too close, therefore no-one has realised that not everything is great for her. When she volunteers as a tribute in her sister's stead for the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss all but gives up. Thankfully, Clove is stubborn. Warning: Mentions of Rape, Self harm and violence. Please don't read if this will trigger you.
1. Meeting Clove

Inspired by dark-mark-or-gtfo's post

Post is here - post/30591324954/sometimes-i-imagine-what-it-would-be-like-if-clove-and

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Hunger Games, Clove OR Katniss. or any other character. Or the plotline.

* * *

**KATNISS POV**

"Primrose Everdeen!" the capitol representative announces into the microphone. The name echoes eerily across the silent crowd and my heart stops in my chest. It feels as if my ribs have turned into a boa constrictor, steadily crushing the life out of me.

"PRIM!" I yell, rushing to my little sister "PRIM!" I don't cry, I've hardened my heart too much for that. The Peacekeepers won't let me get close enough. I don't think. I don't stop to contemplate what will happen if I say the words at the back of my mind. They force themselves off my tongue; firing like the arrows I shoot to feed my family.

"I VOLUNTEER" I cry desperately and the whole district turns to me in shock. Prim is the most surprised. "I volunteer as tribute" I say calmly, forcing myself to say it loud enough for everyone to hear. I's distantly aware of Prim screaming in protest but I knows Gale will look after my.

I'm lead to the platform and Effie, this year's representative for District 12 congratulates me. I am quickly taken into the Hall of Justice and the family visits pass in a blur. I dimly remember telling Gale to look after them and making sure my mother would be there for Prim.

-.-.-.-

The bullet train to The Capitol has stopped for the penultimate time, picking up the tributes from District 2. I am jolted out of my reminiscing of The Reaping as my door is thrown open and there in the doorway is a girl who looks about 15.

"Oh… didn't know there was a tribute in here…" The girl says apologetically, a slight blush gracing her cheeks. I look at the girl for a long time, taking in her small yet lithe and obviously strong figure, her long black hair in a braid, her stance, her nervous smile and finally her eyes. Those eyes, although I don't know it yet, would come to haunt my every waking and dreaming moment.

"Hello? Capitol got your tongue? " The girl waves her hand in front of my face and I am suddenly snapped back to reality.

"Oh, yeah… I mean no, I can talk… I mean um… yes. There's a tribute in here… Me.… but I have a double bed in here if there's no other room… I'm Katniss" I stumble over my words, momentarily stunned by the girl's beauty and scramble from the bed in a jumble of arms and legs and accidentally fall into the shorter girl.

"Well, you're going to do well in the games aren't you?" says the back haired beauty as she catches me in her arms. I mumble an apology and step back, turning away to hide my blush.

"I'm Clove. District 2. What district are you?" I hear the other girl say and the name rings in my mind. Clove. I turn around to see Clove looking at me oddly, her arm outstretched. My hand acts of it's own accord, gripping the younger girl's and shaking it in welcome.

"Well?" Clove asks expectantly and I blush again as I realise I'm meant to answer.  
"12" I say hurriedly "District 12." Clove looks surprised but smiles warmly, assuring me that she'll be back to claim the other half of the double bed if there aren't any extras anywhere else.

I watch Clove walk back down the corridor before slumping into my bed, face buried in the pillow. Today is shaping up to be an extremely weird day.

-.-.-.-

I wake up suddenly, aware of the door opening silently. Pale light wanders in from the window as a warm body steals into the room.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I ask defiantly, sounding more confident than I feel. "I'm armed and dangerous if you try anything before the games begin" I continue. A blatant lie but perhaps it will deter the intruder.

"Chill out, Kat, It's just me. I couldn't sleep. Do you mind?" Clove stands by the double bed awkwardly as I realise what Clove is asking. I pull the covers away and make room for the younger girl in the bed, surprised when Clove lies extremely close to me.

"How come you can't sleep?" I ask softly, trying to forget the fact that in a week or two this girl would be my enemy.

"Cato was trying to come on to me so I went to bed early but I couldn't get used to the train moving" Clove replied, a sneer in her voice as she talked of Cato whom Katniss assumed was her district partner.

"That sucks. Don't you like Cato?" I ask curiously and for some reason I beam when Clove answers with a snort and says 'no way, he's a boy!'

"What do you mean, he's a boy?" I think out loud, suddenly wondering why I'm so hopeful that maybe it means Clove likes girls.

"I…" Clove starts, trailing off and becoming silent in the darkness. "Goodnight Katniss" she says abruptly and turns over so her back is facing my face. I try not to be disappointed.

"Goodnight Clove. Sleep well"

-.-.-.-

Morning light flows into the cabin and I awake slowly, surprised to feel a comfortable pressure on my chest and waist. I look down and there is Clove, her head resting on my chest and an arm flung possessively across my waist. I blush at the closeness, not ever being this affectionate with anyone, not even Prim. Clove makes a small mewling sound in her sleep and I try not to die from adorableness. Unwilling to move, I stay where I am, letting Clove wake up by herself.

"Hey there sleepy head" I smile at the girl from District 2 who looks up at me sleepily.

"Amanda, I had a nightmare, I got chosen for The Hunger Games" Clove replied softly, kissing a very confused me on the cheek.

"Clove? My name is Katniss. Remember?" I say slowly, trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach and the burning on my cheek where Clove's lips touched my skin. Clove's eyes widen and she sits up quickly before hiding her emotion as her training kicks back in. She isn't just a fifteen year old anymore, she was a career. She's deadly.

"Why would I want to remember YOUR name, District 12?" She sneers and I'm hurt by the sudden attitude change. Clove stands up from the bed and stalks to the door, leaving abruptly.

"…Clove?" I whisper sadly, curling up with my extra pillow to compensate for the younger girl's missing body. I'd never be able to sleep by myself ever again.

* * *

**A/N:** Ohey, I recently got into Clovniss. Don't judge me.


	2. Clove's Problem

**A/N: **Hey there, back again! This chapter is a bit short, sorry :/ I just kinda wanted to move it on a little whilst giving a bit of background on Clove. It'll all make sense in the end, I promise!

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Hunger Games or the characters. All I own is the plotline :)

* * *

**CLOVE POV**

I walk into the District 2 carriage and, without saying a word to my mentor or my escort about where I've been, go straight into my room and sit down on the bed. Why had I been so mean to Katniss? It wasn't her fault that I had confused the older girl with my ex-girlfriend, Amanda, in my sleepy state. I haven't even thought about Amanda for years! We had been best friends back at the Career academy but Amanda was caught trying to escape the district. We broke up a week before Amanda's attempted escape. She probably had her tongue cut out and was made into an Avox. Or worse, if that was possible. Katniss just reminds me of Amanda.

"It's the eyes" I think sadly. "Such wise grey eyes. Like a wolf…"

"CLOVE" Cato bellows and I roll my eyes as the brute comes stomping to my bedroom. "Get out here so we can show off for The Capitol" he orders, a threatening undertone of 'or else' echoing through his words. I nod, unwilling to argue as I walk to the window and start waving to the people cheering outside. My mind wanders to Katniss, curious as to what the slightly older girl is thinking and feeling at the moment.

Is she thinking about me, like I'm thinking about her? I think, before mentally berating myself. This girl would be the death of me, possibly in the literal sense.

-.-.-.-

I feel stupid in my costume, standing next to Cato in a gold gladiatorial uniform and a winged helmet. No doubt, it suits me. My Stylist has made sure of that… but I still feel extremely foolish.

I wonder what Katniss will be wearing… I think silently, remembering last year's tributes that had been naked and covered in coal dust. Katniss naked… and covered in coal dust… I shake my head, aware of a predatory growl in the back of my throat. Cato is looking at me questioningly so I turn it into a sneer and comment on how stupid everyone else looks in comparison.

"Yeah, we look pretty stunning" Cato smiles proudly, flexing his muscles and wiggling his eyebrows at me suggestively.

I wish he'd stop trying to get with me I roll my eyes, before turning to study the other tributes, putting them into three categories: dangerous, ally and dead-person-walking.

As I finish scanning districts one to five, an absolutely gorgeous girl walks in. She's obviously nervous and not used to attention .

so she's one of the lower districts then. Her costume is good; she must have a good stylist. Minimal make-up, tight and form fitting costume… yep, her stylist knows what they're doing I think to myself silently, not realising Cato notices my staring and wants to know what the big deal is. He sees Haymitch and whispers in my ear "That's district twelve"

My blood runs cold as I realise that I'm looking at Katniss. The girl, the stunning, beautiful, amazing girl who made my bad dreams disappear and let me have the best night's sleep ever was standing not far away and I HAD BEEN CHECKING HER OUT.

Cato glared at the tributes from District 12, jealous that their costumes were better than his.

"She'll be my first kill" he whispers to himself and I'm startled out of my personal annoyance

"Not if I kill her first" I grin wolfishly and scrutinise the chariot

I don't want to kill her. I want to kiss her and hug her and protect her from every other tribute. She's too beautiful and kind and funny to die I think softly before shaking myself angrily and trying to portray Katniss as my enemy in my head. It doesn't work.

* * *

I know I'm making Clove all two personalities but it'll all make sense over time, I swear.

Please review?


	3. Katniss' Secret

**A/N: **Just a warning, if anyone is triggered by mentions of self harm... don't read. Sorry if I should have mentioned this earlier. You've been warned.

* * *

**KATNISS POV**

The clothes I'm wearing are way too tight on me, compared to what I used to wear in District 12. It's a black material that Cinna has decided he's going to set on fire.

"Great, I'm going to burn to death" I say angrily under my breath and Peeta gives me a strange look. I just shake my head and study the other tributes. My gaze travels over everyone in their silly costumes when I notice she's looking at me. Her eyes are levelled on me and I don't know whether to acknowledge that I know her or whether I should disregard the night on the train. Wait… is she… checking me out? Her eyes widen in surprise and I feel the corner of my mouth raise slightly in a smug grin. I can see Peeta in the corner of my eye so I twist it into a sneer, turning so that I'm not directly facing her anymore. I can still see her though. She's talking to her district partner… he must be Cato. The one who likes Clove. My blood runs cold and a lump forms in my stomach. I can feel myself shaking but I don't know why and it doesn't help when Peeta rests his hand on my arm and tells me not to be so nervous and that he'd keep me safe. My eyes flash in anger and I hiss at him under my breath not to touch me.

"Geeze, Katniss, I'm just trying to help" He mutters softly to me and I can feel myself getting more and more furious.

"The tribute parade starts in 20 minutes, Katniss" Cinna says to me quietly and I tell him I'm going to use the bathroom before I'm set on fire. I try not to stomp away but Cinna's chuckling and Peeta's unwanted helpfulness and the goddam distracting gaze of Clove just makes me so irate.

I throw open the toilet door and stand in front of the mirror, looking at my reflection. I don't look like myself at all. I claw at the soft material, not wanting to ruin it but feeling uncomfortable in it and in my own skin. I'm so irritated and I don't know why. I shove my sleeves up my arms and unsheathe the decorative knife that is strapped to my thigh, pressing the glinting metal to my flesh. There are numerous scars there from other times that my anger has gotten the best of me. Just a simple scratch to the flesh and all my troubles will disappear… I sneer at myself in the mirror for my hope and punch the wall, pummelling the expensive Capitol bricks.

"Who does she think she is anyway? Sharing my bed and then insulting me. Why am I so obsessed with her? Why won't she get out of my head? GO AWAY!" I shout and roar, thankful that all rooms in the Capitol are soundproofed. I don't remember stopping my punching but suddenly I'm at the mirror again, the knife pushed against my skin. It would be so easy to just…

"What are you doing?" I am startled by a concerned voice and I accidentally nick the flesh of my forearm with the tip of the blade. Hastily, I sheathe the decorative weapon and shove some paper roughly onto the shallow wound.

"Why do you care?" I ask aloud, not even looking up to find out who it is, trying to barge past them so I could go back to Cinna and Haymitch.

"Look at me." The voice is demanding and I have to oblige and there she is, the problem and (definitely NOT) the answer. Clove.

"What are you doing?" She repeats forcefully, barring my way and taking my forearm in her deft fingers, pressing on to the wound gently.

"What are YOU doing?" I ask her, my eyes narrow as I struggle to remove my arm from her grip. She's studying my scars. "Get off me, what gives you the right to-" I am cut short from my rant as she grabs my other sleeve and rolls it up. I look away, embarrassed that she has realised there would be scars there too.

"You didn't get these climbing trees, did you Katniss?" She looks at me, worry in her voice. Worry. From a career. I laugh.

"Cleverer than you look, aren't you District 2?" I mock with venom, pulling down my sleeves as I charge past her. She grabs my wrist.

"Who were you telling to go away? Who won't stay out of your head? Who's made you so upset that you'd do this to yourself?" She motions to my knuckles and to the knife. I can feel myself go as white as a sheet but I can't let her know.

"None of your goddam business, District 2" I snarl and her face twists in anger.

"Dammit Katniss, I'm just trying to help here!" She yells at me angrily and I notice that she bites her lip.

"Yeah well there's no point. I'm going to die in the arena anyway so why even bother trying to help me? Why are you so bothered about me anyway?" I stare at her, daring her, challenging her to tell me why she wants to save me.

"I… forget it District 12. You want to do that to yourself, go ahead" she says coldly and I see the shutter come down in her eyes, her switch back to Career.

"5 minutes until the tribute parade" We hear over the deadly silence that has fallen.

"Y'know" She whispers to me, as if she's about to impart to me a deadly secret. Her voice is playful and an evil smile slips onto her lips. "Cato thinks he's gonna be the one to kill you".

'It's as if she's got two different personalities' I think to myself.

"But he's wrong" I look at her and she laughs at my confusion "because I'm going to kill you first" she grins evilly before leaving.

I grit my teeth and punch the wall one last time before going back to Cinna

* * *

I apologise if you didn't read my author's note and got triggered. Sorry :/

Please review!


	4. The Tribute Parade

**CLOVE POV**

**A/N:** Sorry for being away for so long, guys :/ I have no excuses :( Enjoy this next chapter! and let me know if you spot the Orphan reference ;D

**Disclaimer: **I don't, nor will I ever own The Hunger Games or it's characters. I'm just playing chess and they are my pawns...

* * *

_GAH! Why is that girl so infuriating and WHY am I so worried about her!? I only went to the bathroom to calm myself down because I was getting nervous about the whole chariot thing and there she is looking like a goddess, trying to slash her wrists! What's that about anyway_?

"Hey Clove, get over here!" Cato yells to me, cutting off my internal monologue as I make my way to him. I can see Katniss from the corner of my eye, being told off by her district manager in the silly wig and the too high stilettos about her hands. Katniss looks guilty and my heart twists in my chest as I realise that she's going to get into MORE trouble if they realise that she intentionally cut her forearm. I'm interrupted by an arm sliding round my waist and I start growling, twisting away from the trapping hold.

"I swear, if you touch me again Cato, I will cut your tiny little prick off before you even realise what it's for" I hiss angrily at him and get onto the chariot before he can say anything or touch me again. Out of the corner of my eye, Katniss is glaring at Cato but I manage catch her gaze and her expression softens for a split second. Then she turns away, angry again and clambers onto her own chariot. My eyes flick to the front once more and my mentor rushes over to give us some last tips.

"Now, Clovey, you need the crowd to like you to get sponsors. You're a career, so people are going to be looking at you. Smile, wave, be charming and the costume will do the rest. Blow. Them. Away." He tells me before turning to Cato and I try to put on my best smile for an audience that will be baying for my blood in a few days. My eyes widen before I accomplish getting my emotions in check. I'd forgotten that the games start in less than a week. They told us that we'd get three days to practice with the other tributes, then there is some Game maker thing where we have to impress them, and then we'll have an interview with Ceaser Flickerman the night before the games start.

The chariot starts moving as I'm contemplating the idea that I will be hunted by 23 other teenagers in about 5 days. I try not to dwell on the knowledge that I could be dead in the next few weeks.

"No, I can't afford to think like that" I mutter to myself just before the chariot is out in the open and I force a smile onto my face. Charming. I have to be charming. I wave and smile at the audience, some of whom are calling my name. These people make me sick but I try my best to look fearsome yet sweet, to make an impression on them, to be someone they will bet on, someone they will sponsor. It's working too! People are showering us with roses and other flowers and tokens, hoping we will wear them. We, the dead, are somewhat celebrities to these dingbats.

Suddenly, there is a commotion at the back. District 12 is causing a ruckus but I have to keep smiling. Nobody is calling my name anymore and I am startled. Have I done something wrong? Have they read my thoughts about them? No. They are all searching their programs and now they are calling out two names only as a goddess' face, wreathed in flames, is shown on the screens. Katniss! They scream. Peeta! They scream. They shower her with the roses that are supposed to be mine, with the praises that are MINE. I try to be angry and jealous but I can't be because she's smiling and waving, she's even blowing kisses to the crowd and they are eating it all up, loving it and for a moment, she looks so happy to be needed, wanted and loved. A group of them reach out their hands as if to catch her kiss, as if it is a tangible thing. They all want her kisses. I want her kisses a small voice whispers in the back of my mind and I squash it down. Cato is simmering with jealousy and anger beside me, trying to not let it show on his face. Not that anyone is paying attention to us now. District 12 has literally outshone us all.

We're reaching the end of the runway now and I flick my eyes up to the screens again to see Katniss and Peeta are holding hands. My anger bristles instantly and I grit my teeth, trying to hide my emotions.

_HOW DARE HE!?_ I rage inside my head, only keeping myself smiling by imagining all of the ways in which I could kill him. String him from a tree and slit his throat, smile as a knife pierces his chest, make it slow and just starve him to death, cut a major vein and let him bleed out. Make a small cut but make sure it gets infected, the possibilities are endless and I like the idea of all of them. Lover boy will die. Katniss is _MINE_. I growl in my head, as I realise that all of the Chariots are in a semi-circle now and we're waiting for President Snow to speak.

_Wait. Why did I say that? Katniss isn't mine. I don't even know her_. I think as Snow gets up to speak and raises his hands to quieten the crowd.

_You know she harms herself though. I bet Lover boy doesn't know that_ my heart whispers and I smile smugly, happy in that knowledge. The white haired man who rules Panem sits down again and we are pulled back to the stables where our style team encircle us immediately, giving us congratulations and singing our praises. Cato is glaring at District Twelve as they hurriedly make their way to the elevator. I catch Katniss' eye and smile secretly. Her eyes smile back at me and I know she has forgiven me.

"Let's get you to your rooms, shall we?" My district advisor says cheerily and we head up to floor 2.

* * *

_So, what did you think? Leave me a review?  
~Perita-BrightEyes~_


	5. Midnight Meetings

**A/N:** Chapter five is here and I actually have a few more written so I'll post them up since you've been so patient in waiting for my updates :)

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own

* * *

I can't sleep. The bed is way too soft because I'm used to hard, wooden bases and thin mattresses at the Career school back home. I have to get up and do something, but it's very late at night. I consider going to the training rooms… except I have no idea where they are yet. The apartment is huge and I could easily wander round it for hours before getting bored but I decide that it's too stuffy and I need some night air. I pad softly in my pyjamas to the elevator and press the button for the roof. Thankfully, the mechanism is silent and fast, so I'm there in a matter of seconds. The doors open and a calm breeze wafts across my face, cooling my heated cheeks. I am silent as I walk to the edge of the roof and look down, staring at the masses of people still awake. I shake my head in disbelief at their crazy life style and then an insane thought passes through my mind.

_What if I could just jump off now?_ My hand reaches out to see whether there are any barriers when suddenly I am shocked by a voice. I hadn't realised anyone else was up here.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you" The voice states and I pause my hand, wanting to prove them wrong.

"And why not?" I ask abruptly of whoever it is that's up here with me

"There's some kind of force field stopping the tributes and the Avoxes from escaping" The voice floats across to me and I pull my hand back. Curious, I ask how she knows, as it's definitely a she.

"Because I tried to jump and it threw me back on the roof" She sighs, exasperated, as if the reason was obvious. I am taken aback at the words and move round the pillar separating us to see Katniss sitting there, her back leaning against the pillar and her legs drawn into her body.

"Couldn't sleep, huh, girl on fire?" I asked, teasing her slightly and she smiles a little and then shakes her head. "You slept fine on the train when I was there, no nightmares or anything" I say, confused as to why she couldn't sleep. She sighs again and looks at me, such sadness and pain in her eyes.

"Seriously Clove, why do you care? No-one else does. It doesn't matter to anyone else that I have a family back home that need me because I've been the one feeding them since I was young, that I wake up in the middle of the night every night screaming at my father to run from an explosion that took his life when I was 11, that I'm about to be thrown into an arena with 23 other kids and one of them will kill me, that I've got scars on my arms because I've been harming myself for years. No-one cares so why do you?" She asks sadly, not bothering to brush away the stray tears falling from her eyes as she looks at me for some kind of answer.

I search and search for the reason as to why I care about her.

"I don't know why I care, I just do. Please let me in?" I whisper, wanting so hard to make her smile again. _Yes you do know_ my heart whispers treacherously and I push the thought away, holding out my hand to the sad and lost girl. She doesn't say a word as she takes my hand and slips down off the wall and into my arms. I hug her, though I haven't hugged anyone before, and she cries on my shoulder. It's heartbreaking, it really is. We slide down the wall and end up in a strange pile on the floor. I've got my arms around her, cuddling her, and she's starting to get sleepy.

"Clove?" She asks softly and I look at her, the girl I'm supposed to hate.

"Yeah, Fire Girl?" I smile as she leans against me, her eyes closing gently.

"Just hold me?" She requests, cuddling into my chest and I can't help but think how extremely adorable she is when she's tired. I tighten my arms around her and she quickly falls asleep. My legs start to go numb from the position we're in, but as a career we're trained for long stints in cramped positions just in case, so I'm okay. She starts mumbling in her sleep, something about her Dad. I wonder what happened to him. I knew that she lived in District 12 and that meant she dealt in coal…but that was it. I realise that I want to know her. I want to know all about this girl who doesn't think she can win, who has a family to take care of and nightmares plaguing her every night. I want her to be safe. I realise…with a shock…that I want her to win. That she needs to go home.

"DAD, RUN!" She sits up unexpectedly and looks around before crumbling into me, tears streaming down her face

"No, hey, what's wrong?" I stammer, alarmed, trying to get her to look at me. "Katniss, look at me. Look at me" I manage to get her to look and her eyes are red from crying. "What's wrong? What happened?" I ask her and she just shakes her head and buries her face in my shoulder. She's mumbling and I can't tell what she's saying.

"Katniss, hey, look at me, tell me what's wrong?" I whisper and she looks at me. She starts to tell me what happened. Her Dad died in a mining explosion when she was 11 and then she had to feed her starving family because her mother retreated into herself. She almost starved to death. My eyes brim with tears that I don't let drop, knowing she needs me to be strong for her.

The sun starts to rise and we watch the sky turn salmon pink in the sunlight, cuddled together. I pull her up and we walk to the elevator.

"I hope no-one is up… they'll be wondering where I am" Katniss mumbles as I envelope her in another hug and tell her that when we're in public, I probably won't be able to be too friendly. She nods sadly in agreement and gets off at her floor. I travel down, checking the time. 4am in the morning and I have to be awake in 5 hours so we can be down in the training room. Silently, I curse the girl from District 12 before crawling under the covers, and no matter how hard the bed is I fall asleep instantly.

* * *

How do you like it so far? Please review? Pretty please with a tribute on top?


	6. I will BURN you!

**A/N:** So this chapter reverts back to Katniss' POV and things get heated! I know Clove is being all two faced with Katniss but think about it, she's got to be deadly or she'll ruin her reputation and people won't sponsor her. Also, if people know she likes Katniss, they could use that against her. She has to act as if she doesn't care or bad things will happen. Don't worry, she'll stop being so two faced soon, I promise. Also, I'm making Peeta slightly horrible in this story because I don't like his character and I think he's way too nice in the books (no offence, Suzanne) so apologies if you don't like him this way.

**Disclaimer: **Yes! Yes! I do own The Hunger Games! oh...wait...no...nope...no I don't. Awh :(

* * *

"Up! UP! UP! UP! Katniss, get up! It's a big day!" Effie is banging on my door and I have a splitting headache. I didn't sleep very well last night; then again I never usually sleep very well due to my nightmares. I was confused though, the one I have about my dad changed when I was in her arms, in Cloves arms. Sighing and shaking my head, I pull on the outfit that my design team have lain out for me and grab an apple for a quick breakfast before heading down the elevator to the main foyer. We were told to meet there so that a Capitol representative could take us to the practice room and as I was waiting, a traitorous part of me hoped that Clove might at least acknowledge me today.

"Katniss. Katniss!" Peeta is trying to get my attention as we are waiting for someone to show up and I just ignore him. I can see him getting more and more annoyed in the corner of my eye and my apple is suddenly extremely interesting. Tributes are milling about without purpose and then unexpectedly and confusingly, Clove is grabbing Peeta's outstretched fist and I realise that he was about to hit me. Astonished, I watch as she whispers threateningly in his ear… at least I assume it was threatening by the sickly shade of white that he turned. I desperately try my hardest not to chuckle (to no avail) as I am dragged off by the younger girl, leaving Peeta to fume angrily.

"What did you say to him?" I grin at the younger girl as the training woman ushers us towards a locked set of double doors. She smirks and whispers

"I just threatened to cut his balls off and serve them to him roasted and seasoned on a platter if he ever even THOUGHT about hitting any girl again" before averting her eyes and tuning in to the Capitol woman. I can't help but smile, knowing that Peeta will be useless in the games with Clove's threat hanging over his head. Remembering Haymitch's quick words that morning, I steer clear of the archery stand, even though my fingers are itching to get a hold of a bow. I have to stay by Peeta's side the whole time (my stupid mentor's idea, not mine) and since I can make snares easily, I sneakily watch Clove whilst my district partner learns to feed himself in the games. The Career is deadly, I know that much. Watching her handle the knives, I can tell that she's been using them all her life. They're like an extension of her arm and she never misses. I'm amazed by her pro usage of the harmful weapons, my fingers itching again to get onto a bow. A part of me wants to impress her, to show her that I am just as lethal as she is, despite my roots in District 12. A part of me is still deathly afraid to have any kind of relationship with a career, as it would almost certainly lead to backstabbing and probably my inevitable demise. I'm so entwined in my thoughts of her, I don't notice the shadow that's been looming over me for some five minutes now and I'm forced out of my (admittedly slightly obsessive) thoughts by a soft and amused voice

"Somebody on your mind, fire girl?" Clove has her arms crossed and her stance is threatening but it's noticeably loose, if you're looking for it. I force myself not to smile, putting up a hostile wall but letting my eyes stay warm, knowing that the other careers are watching our exchange.

"Why would you care?" I say bluntly, standing up due to not liking the angle between us and feeling as if I'm inferior to her.

"Hmm. Maybe because you were staring at me that whole time?" Clove grins, malice entering her voice as I fight not to blush. I'm pleased that she had noticed me but now she had leverage. She can't know. She can't suspect that I might have feelings for her (_Do I? Wait… did she just wink at me? Come on Katniss!_) I maintain my blank expression before shrugging carefully.

"That ego of yours won't be able to fit through the door with you soon, if you're not careful. As if I was staring at you for any other reason than finding your weak spots" I state, smirking as Clove grows more infuriated. The Careers (and now even some other tributes, I notice) are watching our "discussion" intently, although the game makers seem to be turning a blind eye. Peeta grabs my shoulder and tries to pull me away but this only angers me more.

"Don't touch me" I spit at him from the corner of my mouth, my eyes flicking to him momentarily. I want to hit him but Haymitch wants to show us off as a united front so I can't show weakness in front of the other 22 kids who are going to be trying to kill me at the end of the week.

"So what are my weak spots?" Clove snarls, bringing me back to the present. I notice her fingers curling, as if she's forgotten that she doesn't have her knives with her and I grin which just sparks her anger more.

"I guess you'll find out, won't you District 2?" I smirk and lean forward, whispering in her ear "When I break your fingers and then put an arrow through that pretty face of yours"

Leaning back, I survey the damage of my threat. Somehow, I just KNOW that she won't tell anybody what I just said I'd do and so my archery talent is still a secret. I'm waiting for her reaction and now she's perfectly aware that we have all of the tribute's attention now. Her nose is flared and I can see her brain working overtime. Rapidly, her hand curls in my shirt and she lifts me off my feet and presses me hard against the wall and all I can do is laugh which just inflames her even more.

"Well you know what, Fire Girl?" She spits into my face angrily "I am going to make you BURN" she murmurs into my ear and then throws me down to the floor before stalking away to her little career pack.

"As if I care" I mutter under my breath and pull Peeta along to the next station, spending the rest of the morning until lunch trying to focus on learning the different types of berries and deflecting any attempt at conversation from Peeta.

* * *

So what do you think? Protective!Clove is cute, right? :')  
Review?


	7. Heart to Heart

**A/N: **Clove and Katniss have a little talk in this chapter. And you can cut the sexual tension like a knife! Let me know what you think :) Also, I'm giving you a fair warning now, the next few chapters and the rest of the story alludes to rape. I'm really sorry if this triggers you and I'd like you to know that I do a blackout so the scene isn't actually described. However, I'm warning you now because I feel as if I should. If you don't want to carry on reading, I'm sorry. Unfortunately, it's imperative to the storyline.

I DO NOT CONDONE RAPE. I am extremely apologetic if you have ever been raped and if you need to talk about it, or if you want to message me (good or bad) about it then do so, I won't be offended.

**Disclaimer: **I do not, nor will I ever own The Hunger Games or it's characters.

* * *

DING DING DING

The bell for lunch rings loud and clear and the woman in charge tells everyone to go and eat. My stomach is rumbling forcefully but I don't feel like eating so I remain behind, practicing with the throwing knives. Once I'm sure everybody is gone, I allow myself to fully examine the blades; shuddering as I remember the way Clove was using them earlier.

"She's not interested. Get over it" I growl gruffly at myself, running my fingers over the sharp tip and contemplating how it would feel against my flesh before pushing that thought aside. I need to be fully healed for the arena. It wouldn't do to cut now. Standing as I'd seen Clove stand earlier, I focus on the target and hold the knife by the hilt, judging how far the knife needed to go and how much pressure I needed to hit the target. I haven't really used throwing knives before, but Gale taught me a few tricks and I can usually hit the target. Thankfully, this time is no exception and I am rewarded with a delightful THWUMP as the knife embeds itself in the target, mere millimetres from the bullseye. Grinning, I am empowered as I throw knife after knife at the mannequins. I'm no expert, as Clove is. I haven't trained all day every day for the majority of my life, however hunting in the seam makes one quite deft with the fingers and I have practiced somewhat against trees to keep my skills intact. One by one, the blades find their targets and I am practically dancing in the empty training hall.

"Not bad, Fire Girl" echoes a voice and startled, I turn before I can see the blade reach it's mark although I know that it was a perfect shot. For once. Searching for the owner of the disembodied voice, I turn slowly on the spot and clutch a knife in my fist just in case. They say no fighting before the arena, but everybody knows that sometimes the Careers get bored.

"So you're a knife girl?" The voice sounds curious "No, if you were then you'd have hit the centre every time" It muses, making my cheeks warm in a slight blush at the comment. "But you're an excellent shot so a markswoman of some kind. What was it you threatened? An arrow was it? So you're an archer. You any good? Or do you miss with a bow too?" The voice goads me into anger and my fingers twitch to envelope a bow and show this tribute who they're dealing with.

"I know what you're trying to do and it won't work" I hiss angrily, hitting a button that gives me new mannequins and brings back the knives I've used.

"Oh? And what am I trying to do?" The voice asks in an amused tone as an almost silent CHINK resounds in the air, followed by a clattering of metal sticks in a tube. Footsteps are stalking towards me and I now feel extremely sympathetic to the deer I killed for game last year.

"Come on, Katniss, show me what you can do. Please tell me I have SOME competition in this game?" Clove cocks her head to the side, holding out a bow and a quiver of arrows and looking sincere.

"…okay" I said, hesitantly, worried that I'm going to set her anger off again as she settles down to watch.

-.-.-.-.-

"Woah, Fire Girl! 30 bullseyes in 10 minutes? I am so glad you're here" Clove states appreciatively and I don't say a word, still trying to figure her out and hurriedly putting the bow and arrows back before anyone realises what I've been doing.

"Why are you hiding it?" Clove asks suddenly, confusion on her face, "A talent that good? It's going to get you a high score with the game makers for sure. Why not show it off?"

"The element of surprise" I mutter softly, cocking my head and running my eyes all over her face.

"Why are you frowning?" She raises an eyebrow at me and I can't do anything but sigh and sit down on the floor, pulling my knees up to my chest in a protective pose

"You." I say honestly, noting her surprise with sad eyes.

"M-me?" she stammers and now it is my turn to be confused "Why me? What did I do? I've been nothing but nice since the day I shared your bed" She snaps defensively, blushing slightly.

"That's the point! You share my bed and then stalk off the next morning. You seem to care about my self-harm and then yell at me. You let me cry on your shoulder and you listen to me ramble on about my nightmares and you hold me as I sleep and then you publicly threaten me and tell me you're going to kill me. You're complimenting me and telling me I'm talented and your bipolar attitude is giving me whiplash which is just confusing" I'm upset, I can hear it in my voice which means that Clove can too.

"That all?" She asks me quietly, her face set in a pensive state.

"I…yes. That's it" I decide, not wanting to discuss my possible crush with the person I'm possibly crushing on.

"I see" She says bluntly and we're left to sit in a deep silence. I'm worried that I've upset her and openly stare at her, trying to analyse her actions.

"Please say something" I whisper, scared more by the silence than her anger. I fear that I've said too much or that she's worked out that I'm in love with her… (_WOAH! In love!? I'm not in love. It's just a silly little crush that's all_)

"I'm sorry about how I've been acting" She says slowly, as if thinking about her words and choosing them carefully before she speaks. "I can't help the way I feel" she mutters to herself and I'm startled. (_The way she feels? Could she…perhaps…? No. Don't get your hopes up_)

It was as if a shutter came down across her eyes and just like that she clammed up and stopped being the kind Clove I thought I knew.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter 12. It can't matter because even if I win, I can't act on what I'm feeling" She states simply. She looks saddened by the fact and after standing up she holds out her hand for me to grab before pulling me to my feet. The contact runs a shockwave through my arm and I stare at our entwined hands dumbly.

"Why can't you act on what you're feeling?" I ask her, staring into her eyes. They're such beautiful eyes. The tension between us is mounting… or at least I think it is. I've never really had time for romance and a part of my brain is freaking out (_Ohmygoodness, what if she kisses me? How do you kiss a person? Is kissing a boy different to kissing a girl!? OH GOSH_) when the bell signalling the end of lunch rings loudly.

I'm disappointed when she lets go, moving towards the knife section as I slip quickly into the canteen and grab a sandwich before they cleared everything else away. Sauntering as I think about what just happened with Clove, I don't see Cato until I bump into him.

* * *

I'm mean with the whole almost kiss thing, I know. Please review!

_**Also, another warning:**_

**The story from now on contains allusions to rape. if this might trigger you, please stop reading.**


	8. Amanda?

**A/N: **This one is from Clove's POV, and she gets a nasty surprise!

_**WARNING!:**_ **This chapter contains allusions to rape. if this triggers you, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hunger Games, that honour goes to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

I chastise myself as I line up my knives with their targets, what am I THINKING!? I yell at myself in my brain. Katniss is upset and confused because of me and I don't know what to do about it. I can't exactly drop everything to be with her, to get to know her. I'm still a career and I know that I'd be a target mostly out of vengeance, spite and fear if I left the others. I had to stay.

I fling the knife angrily as the most annoying voice in the world rings out. Why did she have to be yelling MY name!?

"CLOVE!" Glimmer had her hand resting daintily on the side of her mouth and the word prissy enters my brain unbidden. Smirking as I hear the THWUP of the knife hit the dead centre of the target, I stand defensively with my arms crossed.

"What?" I say curtly "I'm kind of busy" I motion with a hand behind me as she sneers.

"Yes, Knife girl. I get it. You like killing. I was just wondering where Cato is?" Her words throw me back internally but I force myself to keep my composure.

_…Will I like killing?_ I think softly as my eyes calculate every face in the gym and confirm that Cato isn't here.

"Am I his keeper? He's a big boy. I'm sure he's fine." I roll my eyes at her and turn back to what I was doing, eyes fixed on the target, fingers gripping a knife deftly and mind whirring out of control.

"So, he's big is he? How big?" That was Marvel and his snide, smirking comments. Boys could be such idiots.

"You know what I mean, Marvel. Now buzz off and go practice yourselves. We'll be in the arena at the end of the week and you need to be at your best" I wave them away and go back to concentrating on targets.

-.-.-.-.-

Cato enters back into the training centre whilst I'm at the berry and plant identification station. I've decided that it might be good to learn which ones are edible and which are poisonous. Who knows, we could be in a rainforest where knowing the deadly berries from the edible ones could mean saving a life.

He looks happy I note, wondering where he has been.

"What's up, Clovey?" He comes over and stands near me. A slight bulge in his pants tells me what he's been up to and I shudder. If he was going to be one of THOSE kinds of males in the arena, I wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

_The door flings open and her father stands large in the doorway, a sinister dark patch against the early morning light flooding through the spaces between man and doorframe. Amanda scrambles from her bed and rushes out of the window, picking up her clothes on the way. Traitor. She is lying naked in the bed, thoroughly exposed as he yells obscenities at her. She has bruises all over her frame from his beatings in the past and she trembles now, knowing what he's like. She's only 12 and it's her second year in the career academy. She was only home for the holidays but the beatings were worse than ever and she'd seen a strange glint in his eyes as they'd roamed over her body. She felt unprotected, covered only by the flimsy sheet._

I close my eyes against the flashback, not wanting to remember those times or those horrible actions. Cato is grinning lazily and I feel sorry for whomever he'd been screwing. Probably some poor Avox girl I think to myself grimly, sending them my apologies.

"So Clove, what's been happening?" He asks with a smile and rests an arm across my shoulders which I shrug off whilst shooting him a poisonous glare.

"Boohoo. If looks could kill! I'm so scared." He whispers and I decide the best course of action is to just ignore him. The rest of the afternoon passes quickly and I head back to the Career common room. They built it after the game building was actually commissioned because the first careers were so selfish and wanted their own room to practice after hours and just hang out. I go there with Cato and the others now, thinking about Katniss and how I haven't seen her since lunch. I'm extremely worried.

"Tell me you hit that, mate? Seriously!" Marvel is male-bonding with my district partner over sex of all things! I shake my head disdainfully.

"Of course I did!" Cato snorts and I can't hear any more so I make my excuses to Glimmer and head off on my own. I'm not worried; I mean who would try to hurt a career before the games? I decide to head up to the roof as it is fast becoming my refuge.

Katniss is upset because of me and now she's disappeared, I think. I find myself hoping she'll be on the roof so I can ask if she's okay.

The elevator doors open and I am disappointed when I see that the only person up here is an Avox girl. I nod politely and smile at her and she seems surprised but I don't pay her any more mind, finding an alcove where I can see off the roof but am sheltered from the wind.

"So what do you know about her? She's miserable, she has a mother and a sister, she lost her father, she's an archer and a hunter so she's possibly dangerous and I find her fascinating" I'm talking to myself and the wind whips away my quiet words. Time flies as I try to sort out my feelings for the girl and even still, I'm still confused and conflicted by what my heart is telling me and what my head thinks I should do. I clutch my head in my hands and pull my knees into my chest, moaning unhappily.

"Why now?" I whisper to myself "Why did I have to fall in love again NOW!?"

I've been in the position for a while when I feel a tapping on my shoulder. Looking up, I see the Avox girl with a plate of food. Smiling gratefully, I take it from her and pat the spare space next to me in an offer of getting her out of the wind and sharing the food. I quickly set the food down and flick my silent questions with my fingers at her. Her eyes widen as she replies with quick gestures and sits down thankfully out of the wind. We spend an hour or so sharing the food and our stories through sign language and I come to know the Avox girl extremely well. She was captured running away from her district and she knows sign language because her girlfriend's sibling was born deaf and they had spent a lot of time together…

Unease is a rock in my stomach, stealing across my bones and turning my flesh to jelly.

**What's your name?** I sign to her, nervous of the reply and noticing familiar qualities. The hair that is tied neatly back is a dark russet red, the lips that will never speak again are full and I am86% sure that I am definitely acquainted with them. Dread sweeps through my body as she signs her name and I almost fall out of the alcove.

**My name is Amanda, what's yours? **

I look into those pale grey eyes as realisation floods her face at my reaction.

"Amanda?" I choke, looking at her with tears in my eyes. I don't know what else to do, so I run; just as she did that day my father caught us together. I run far away, leaving her alone once again.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger! What do you think? What were the chances that Clove's ex would be an Avox at the Tribute tower!?

**WARNING: The next chapter contains a rape and talk about rape. if this will trigger you, please do not read on.**


	9. An Attack

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE AND TALK ABOUT RAPE. IF THIS MIGHT TRIGGER YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ ON. I'M BEING SERIOUS HERE, I DON'T WANT MY READERS GETTING UPSET OR BEING REMINDED OF THINGS THAT MAY HAVE HAPPENED TO THEM. PLEASE, FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY DO NOT READ. **

**A/N: **Please see the warning above. Also, I know that I'm making Peeta into a jerk and I know this seems unnessacery but it will all make sense later. Katniss POV

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hunger Games

**Final Warning: **This chapter contains Rape. If this may trigger you, don't read on.

* * *

"Sorry about that…" Cato starts charmingly before he sees who it is that has bumped into him.

"Oh, it's you Twelve. Watch where you're going next time" He snarls and pushes me back down as I try to get up.

"Don't be such a bully, Cato" I mumble, getting up again.

"You've got some fire; I'll give you that much Twelve." He grins evilly and then his open palm is slapping across my face. "Fight back" he whispers "If you deserve to be here, fight back." He's taunting me on purpose, goading me into attacking him. I ignore him and try to get past but he traps me against the wall and whispers in my ear.

"Nuh uh, Fire girl. You have to stay here and help me. See, I'm sick. Real sick." He grabs my hand and pushes it against his crotch where an erection is growing. My eyes must have shown my fear and he starts chuckling sadistically. "I have a bad case of the blues, can you feel them? Do you think you can help me?" He has me in a servant's corridor and there is no-one around. I can tell what is going to happen so I thrash in his arms, trying to escape but he's too strong.

"Oh no, Fire girl. You're staying right here" He whispers sweetly before slapping me forcefully after I spit in his face.

"How dare you!" He murmurs in anger before fumbling with his pants, pulling them down with one hand and holding me tightly with the other. I fight back which earns me a punch this time. I'm going to end up with a black eye at this rate. A breeze alerts me to the fact that my pants have been pulled down and I struggle feebly but he just smashes me against the wall and my head collides with the metal. I thank my lucky stars as blackness clouds my vision and I fade out of consciousness.

-.-.-.-.-

My eyes open slowly when I awake. My whole body is sore and I have a splitting headache. An earthy, metallic smell engulfs my nose and I feel sick as I manage to sit up. I can't remember how I got here and I'm unsure of what has happened to me. I remember talking with Clove and going to get some food and then…not much. Some fragments of dim memory give me the idea that I bumped into someone and then something bad happened but I can't do much because of this headache.

"Ouch" I moan, resting a hand on the spot that's throbbing. I'm caught off guard when my hand feels sticky and when I pull it away from my head, it comes away red. Panicking a little, I look around and see the small pool of my blood on the floor. Scrambling away, I cry out as I put weight on my wrist and realise that it's broken as I start to piece together what could possibly have happened.

"Katniss?" I hear and there is Cinna, looking at me with worry, "What happened!?" he rushes to me and I try hard not to cry. The shock is wearing off and I'm starting to hyperventilate, staring at the mass of blood that seems to be covering me and the floor of the corridor.

"What happened?" Cinna repeats and all I can do is look at him and shake my head.

"I don't know. I think I was attacked… or worse. What time is it?" I stammer, my brain trying to recall what had happened.

"It's 9pm, Katniss. Everyone is so worried. You disappeared at lunch and no-one's seen you since." Cinna sounds extremely troubled at my disappearance and the state he has found me in.

"We need to get you to the doctor" he says calmly and helps me up. My ankle must have twisted badly underneath me when I fell (_was thrown?)_ to the ground so I'm limping and leaning on Cinna for support. Slowly but surely, we get to the medical room.

"Katniss needs help" Cinna says sternly to the Capitol doctor, who seems disturbed at my appearance. "We suspect an attack of some sort" He adds quietly. We all know that if it was, the person responsible would be punished.

"Looks like a minor head injury, a broken wrist and a badly twisted ankle, nothing we can't fix" The doctor smiles sweetly at me and places some strips on my head that make the headache go away and wraps a bandage around my wrist and then my ankle.

"Keep the pressure off, you'll be right as rain tomorrow" he smiles "anything else?"

"Yes" I say decidedly, something niggling at my brain. "Can I have a rape kit?" I ask quietly as Cinna looks at me surprised. The doctor complies and then he is silent for a long time. I know the answer just by his reaction. I look at him and he nods curtly before busying himself away. Cinna is next to me, almost in tears and I make him look at me.

"Cinna? Cinna. CINNA! Look. At. Me." His eyes are full of pity and I harden my heart to his gaze. "I don't want this getting out, okay? We can't tell anyone except Effie, Haymitch and Peeta" I stare at him until I'm sure he's understood before standing up and leading him to the elevator. He's quiet as he tries to process what has happened and I am forced to just ignore the throbbing of my body and the thoughts running through my head.

"Katniss...?" A female voice says quietly and there is Clove, her face wet with tears and her eyes full of worry. She's taking in my appearance and I just shake my head as I enter the elevator, pointing surreptitiously at the ceiling, hoping she'll understand my meaning. The ride up to floor 12 is deathly silent and Cinna turns to me, as if to speak, yet keeps turning away.

Effie envelopes me in a hug when she hears what has happened, her eyes shiny with tears. Haymitch looks dejected and sits down heavily on his chair. Peeta is angry.

"Who did this?" He yells angrily, going to shake me by my shoulders. His build and height trigger me and I flinch unconsciously, afraid of being hurt.

"Don't." I blurt out, cowering slightly from his tall, muscular frame. This seems to sober him a little and he sits down, suddenly deflating.

"Do you know who did this, Katniss?" Effie approached the subject tentatively, tiptoeing around the actual topic. I shake my head and she sits down. Silence cases the room like a blanket and I can't take it anymore.

"I'm going to eat something and then I'm going to the roof for a while. I'd like to be alone" I state before moving towards the food and grabbing a bowl of my favourite stew and working my way to the elevator. I feel a slight hand on my arm and my eyes meet those of a red headed girl. They are grey and wise, like a wolf and I think she understands how violated and dejected I feel. I smile sadly at her and she nods to me, quickly hugging me (which I know she might be punished for) before going back to her position.

"Thank you" I whisper to her and then I head up to the roof, tears finally escaping from my eyes as I break down.

* * *

I did warn you, several times. I'm sorry if you ignored my warnings or didn't see them and got triggered x The next chapter is nicer, I promise.

Sorry again if you were triggered.


	10. A Kiss in the Dark

**A/N: **No rape in this one, I promise. Just Clovnissey Fluff. I have writers block, but I know the general gist of how I want the rest of the storyline to go so I should get writing again soon.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I STILL don't own The Hunger Games :(

* * *

The roof is windy when I step out of the elevator, eating my stew as I walk. A dark silhouette sits on the roof edge and her head turns when she hears me coming.

"Hey Clove" I say tiredly, sitting across from her and concentrating on my food as I try to figure out what to say to her.

"What happened?" She asks worriedly and I don't know how to reply. I finish the stew in silence as she just looks at me and I place the bowl down with a gentle CHINK. Clove just stares at me, waiting for me to be ready to talk.

"I was attacked" I finally force the words out of my mouth before they congeal like Greasey Sae's cooking on my tongue. Her face falls into a scowl and she growls protectively. I can see the cogs turning in her mind but I have no idea what she's thinking.

"Say something?" I ask her softly but she just envelopes me in a hug.

"If I find out who did this to you, they're dead" she whispers as I pull back and look at her. I study her facial features as I sit, counting her freckles one by one. I notice that her eyes are different shades and have flecks of green in them. She's frowning and I realise she has a small crease in between her eyebrows. The tension between us is making my cheeks burn in a blush and the hairs on my arms are standing up on end.

"Why do you care?" I whisper, unconsciously edging closer to her with every erratic heartbeat. She's moving too whilst trying to figure out her answer. I wait, my face inches away from hers as she fights with herself. I can see the conflict inside her and I stay where I am, giving her time to choose what will happen next. Her gaze settles on the skyline as she tries to find the words she wants.

"I don't know why I care but I do. I don't know why I'm so drawn to you but I am. I don't know why I've decided to help you win but I have. I don't know, Katniss. I'm sorry" She pauses and licks her lips, seemingly trying to find the courage to continue.

"…but I can guess" She whispers before locking her eyes with mine and leaning in. I can see her eyes start to close as my own lids fall shut and then her lips are on mine and my stomach has turned into a cage of butterflies. Her hand is gentle as it rests on my cheek and the kiss is short yet sweet. When I pull away a fraction, my heart feels as if it's trying to escape from my chest and I check quickly to see if Clove is acting the same way. Her eyes are still closed and a smile is spread across her face. I deliberate with myself for a second before leaning in again and kissing her, taking control and licking her bottom lip in askance. Slowly, she opens her mouth and I slip my tongue inside, shivering happily when our tongues collide. We kiss for perhaps a second or perhaps an hour, I'm not sure. We are entangled in each other, hands twisted in hair and bodies pressed together, breath ragged. She pulls away from me to yawn and I smile at her, moving a strand of hair from her face to behind her ear.

"So, where does this leave us?" I ask, worried she'll just want to forget about it and go back to hating me. Her silence deafens me and I find myself almost in tears as I wait for her answer.

"I'm not sure, but I'd love to find out where it will take us" She says slowly after some thought and I find myself breathing properly again. She smiles sweetly at me and kisses me again quickly before I stand up, wincing as I get to my feet when I finally notice the pain in my body. Clove frowns in worry and I tell her I'm okay, that I'll get some more painkillers and it will be okay. My smile even convinces myself, finally feeling happy for the first time in ages. There is a balloon inside me and it's inflating more and more. I'm elated that Clove hasn't pushed me away, that she is as confused as I am, that we can figure this out together.

"We have to keep this a secret" She says suddenly and although I know she's right, I hate that we have to. I want to tell everyone and I want them to know so that Peeta will stop loving me and Cato will stop wanting her. I nod and we walk to the elevator hand in hand, smiling shyly in a comfortable silence.

"Clove…" I whisper, wanting to say something but not knowing how.

"Yeah, Katniss?" She asks warily, worried I'm going to take everything back, that I'm ending this before it starts for both of our sakes (like I should), to save us from hard decisions in The Arena. I can see the pain in her eyes.

"No, no, I'm not ending this!" I stammer quickly, rewarded with relief in her eyes. "I just wanted to say thank you." I blush slightly and look at her, a half smile spread across my lips. She raises an eyebrow at me and cocks her head and I can see the silent question on her face.

"For saving me." I clarify and she just looks more confused. I take a shaky breath and try to be honest with her.

"I…um. Well. You've given me something to fight for. I was going to let myself be killed on the first day of the Games after everything that's happened… but now I have something to stay alive for. I can keep you safe and help you win" I smile sadly "One of us should go home" I finish quietly and when I look up, Clove has tears in her eyes. She pulls me into a hug and kisses my cheek softly, looking into my eyes and then pressing her lips firmly to mine.

"Thanks for not giving up, Katniss" She murmurs against my lips as she pulls away, the doors dinging open at my stop.

"Goodnight Clove" I whisper, genuinely smiling at her as the doors start to slide closed

"Goodnight Katniss" She whispers back and I watch the elevator doors even after they've shut and she's disappeared. Smiling, I make my way silently back to my room and look at the time. After confirming happily that it's only 10pm, I collapse into my bed and thankfully have a dreamless night.

* * *

Nawh, fluffy Clovniss Kiss! Finally!

Review? Pwetty pwease?


	11. Revealing The Past

**A/N: **Hello, my lovelies! Sorry it's taken so long for me to get back to this story. This chapter is a lot longer than all of the others because I wanted to explain a bit of Clove's background and what happened between her and Amanda and to let you all know what is going on :) I hope you can forgive me? There will be more Clovniss kisses soon, I promise. It might be a while before I post the next chapter because I have some assignments to do but I'll get back to you asap! Also, thank you to everybody who reviewed, you guys have no idea how ridiculously happy you made me ^_^ And whilst I'm here, I'm going to mention that I'm going to start writing some Bechloe fanfiction for the Pitch Perfect fandom :) Enjoy this next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunger Games, or it's characters. I don't even own Amanda, I just gave the red-headed avox a backstory and a name and used her to my own advantage!

* * *

CLOVE POV

_I'm running through a forest. The sunlight streams through the treetops, creating dappled patches on the ground as I chase after my prey. I'm happy, carefree and laughing as I try to catch up. Glimpses of a brown hair braid are my only indications of where I'm going. Suddenly I'm in a beautiful clearing. Its round and there are amazing flowers everywhere. There's a pond to one side and the water looks crystal clear. I search around for my quarry but she's vanished._

"_Come on! I followed you here, what are you showing me?" I say loudly, walking around the trunk of a large oak tree in the middle of the space. Up in the branches, I spy a leather boot and I grin, not giving it away that I've spotted her. Flopping down on the grass with a huff, I look around and study the scenery, watching the Mocking jays play joyfully in the air as they perform acrobatics._

_I hear a giggle from the tree above me and I smile softly to myself._

"_I guess I'll have to eat this…and enjoy the peace and sunshine by myself then" I say in mock sadness as I pull out a block of foil wrapped chocolate and wait patiently. Sure enough, the slightly older girl abruptly swings down from a branch and into my lap._

"_You're too cute, Clovey" She smiles and I wrap my arms around her as we kiss lovingly, the chocolate forgotten as I undo the buttons on her shirt, slipping my hands onto soft, tan skin._

"_Says you, Katniss" I mumble against her lips and I smile as I slide my hands onto her waist as she leans close to my ear and_ _yells_ "CLOVE GET UP"

Startled, I sit up in bed and moan groggily, punching my pillow in annoyance. Damn Cato. He'd interrupted a beautiful dream there. I wonder, as I'm getting dressed, whether or not Katniss had dreamt of me last night. Grinning as I remember the kiss, I exit from my room and grab some breakfast before heading to the training centre. I need to get some basic survival skills in before I go back to practicing with my knives. I'm deathly aware that I only have today and tomorrow to practice before I have to show off for the Game makers. Then, after the interview with Ceaser Flickerman, I'll be thrown into the Arena with all the other tributes. I supress a shudder and make my way to the camouflage station. I assume I won't actually need to know this, but what's the harm in knowing? Anyway, I see a familiar braid as I approach the bench and that only concretes my desire to know how to properly bait a trap.

"Hey Girl on Fire" I whisper almost silently, moving round the table to start looking at the different ways you can hide yourself

"Hey Knife Girl" I hear her whisper back and I can't help but dart my eyes in her direction. She's looking at me and smiling, her cheeks in a pink blush and I almost melt.

"Roof tonight?" I ask nonchalantly, not making it obvious that I really want to see her. She nods fractionally and finishes off her camouflage, smiling to herself and then without warning she's crying out and holding her stomach and doubling over and she's fallen to her knees. I want to go to her and help her up but Cato and the others are watching. I can't bring myself to make fun of her for appearance's sake so I send out a silent plea of forgiveness with my mind and ignore her. Peeta comes running from nowhere and tries to help her stand. My jealousy ignites and she shakes her head and pushes him away. Suddenly, he's approaching me.

"Will you help her?" He asks me under his breath, distraught. "She says she's having…womanly problems… and you're the only one I trust her with. Please."

I don't know what else to do so I just nod softly and put down the paintbrush I had only just picked up. Womanly problems? They shouldn't hurt this much… I think as I walk to where Katniss is curled up in pain and I slowly drag her up to her feet.

"Come on, Fire Girl" I say with as much boredom in my voice as I can muster. As I drag her to the bathroom, Cato catches my eye and he looks at me with a questioning gaze. I shrug and mouth "later" at him. At least that will give me time to think of an excuse. Once we're safely in the bathroom, I sit Katniss down on a closed toilet lid and get her to look at me.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" I ask softly, kissing her cheek gently.

"Need…painkillers…hurting" she winced again and I realise that whatever damage the attack did, it was internal as well as external. I left the room to grab her meds and hurried back, noticing that Cato seemed extremely smug for some reason.

"Here" I said, holding out the medicine and watching her swallow a pill down and sigh as it started working instantly.

"Are you going to be okay when we get thrown into the games?" I ask, worried and she nods slightly.

"The Doctor said I'll be okay by the time I have to go into the Arena… but I don't feel okay, Clove" She admits to me and I gently pull back her sleeves, thankful to not see any more cuts.

"Thank goodness" I whisper as I sit next to her. The bell for lunch goes and the small girl from district 11 comes in silently.

"Ka-oh…" The girl says "Hey District 2. Is Fire Girl okay?" She looked about 12 and seemed so innocent and naïve.

"I um… yeah, she's doing okay. What's your name?" I ask suddenly, wanting to know the girl.

"Rue. I'm Rue." She says with a tiny smile. "Look after her, Clove" I nod before she leaves.

"Katniss? Do you want to come and get some lunch with me? I'd go and come back but I don't want you left by yourself" I whisper to the girl and she looks at me worriedly.

"You'll have to sit with the careers though and I'll be stuck with Peeta" she frowns.

"Well how about we ask an Avox to bring us some lunch?" I suggest and she nods so I tell her to stay here and I step outside the bathroom door, signalling in sign language to the nearest Avox.

**Please can you come here?** I ask with a flick of my fingers, surprised when she looked up and it was Amanda. Wincing, I realise that I can't take it back and unease starts to build in my stomach.

**Clove. What do you want?** She asks bluntly and I understand that she's hurt but I couldn't help running. She had unearthed the past. Dredged up that night and what had happened.

**Don't be like that. YOU ran away from ME and left me to that monster the night he found us and then you broke up with me and disappeared off with Byron. I thought you were dead, Amanda!** I sign angrily at her before forcing myself to calm down. She looks even more hurt now. **Look, are you going to help or should I go ask someone else?** I ask.

**No, I can help. What do you need?** She signs, looking apologetic.

**Could you please bring two bowls of that beef and plum stew thing? Please?** I find myself getting more and more wound up, needing to get back to Katniss and away from my ex-girlfriend.

**Yes, I can do that. Goodbye, Clove.** Amanda runs away and I brush a stray tear from my cheek, making my way back into the bathroom to see Katniss at the door.

"Who was she? Why are you crying? You know her from somewhere?" Katniss asks, looking worried and brushing away my tears.

"Oh…she. She's my ex-girlfriend" I admit, sinking to the floor and allowing myself to cry.

"Tell me. There's a story here, tell me." Katniss says softly and so, I begin.

"Back in District 2, every child from the age of ten is sent to the career academy. It's basically a boarding school and unless your parents home train you for the games, like if they're victors of something, you get sent to the academy. I showed promise with throwing knives and I was on the scholarship list for the Academy which made Dad happy because he didn't have to pay for my schooling or training and that meant he could drown himself in alcohol to numb the pain of my Mother dying during childbirth. He blamed me. At ten years old I was carted off to the Academy and I only went home during holidays. While I was there, I met Amanda whose Mum was a victor. She had been sent to the Academy instead of being home-trained because her Mum thought she was weak. She kept talking about running away. We became best friends and I really liked her. Well during the Christmas break after my first year of Career Training, my Dad would get drunk all the time and he'd hit me if anything went wrong so I went back to the Academy covered in bruises. The only one I let in was Amanda. We started fooling around and Y'know, whatever. Then, after our second year I went home to Dad. His eyes kept wandering all over me and he would touch me. I used to just slap his hands away, I was naïve. Amanda would sneak into my room at night and we'd fool around, snuggling naked and stuff. It was all quite innocent and I honestly think at the time that I loved her. Then my Dad caught her in my bed one night. She ran, just ran away and left me to that monster. I have scars from what he did that night. Physically, I mean.

I have to pause there, wiping tears from my face before continuing. I have never admitted this to anyone before.

"So I went back to the Academy and I hardened my heart. Nobody even dared touch me because I carried my knives everywhere. I was dangerous and they knew it. Amanda showed up at my room one night and begged me to run away with her and this boy called Byron. I told her no and she just left. I never saw her again. The beatings continued and that's why I volunteered for The Games because if I win then I can move away from my Dad and if I lose, well… he can't hurt me anymore" I finish and Katniss is quiet. I hear an inhaling of breath and I look up to see Amanda standing there.

**I'm so sorry, I had no idea Clove. I…I'm just really sorry,** she signed after she had put down the bowls of stew.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too" I said as Amanda left and Katniss and I ate in silence.

* * *

_So what do you think? Am I forgiven for not updating enough?_


	12. Apology NOT accepted!

**Author's Note:** Hey all! Sorry I took so damn long to get back to you. I fell out of my writing funk but I know that I've had a lot of people following this story lately and that means a lot to me and it got me writing again... because I didn't want to dissapoint you! So here is chapter 12 and it's from Katniss' point of view. It's a little angsty and a bit long but I wanted to get in what happened with Amanda :) Enjoy! Also, some Glimmer POV in the next Chapter so that's something to look forward to. And I'm in the middle of a Jennabelle (Jennifer Lawrence/Isabelle Fuhrman) fic and I may be starting a Bechloe fic so that's just to let you know x

**Disclaimer:** The only things I own are Amanda's name, Amanda's backstory and the changes to the plot. Everything else belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

My mind is spinning round and about madly as I try to figure out exactly what I have just heard.

"Please say something" Clove whispers. She looks extremely upset and I slide down the wall and wrap my arm around her, kissing her temple softly.

"Hey now, it's okay. I was just surprised, that's all. It's just… I've seen her before" I admit and she looks at me confused.

"We were hunting in the forest near District 12, me and my best friend Gale… hidden, waiting for game. We hunt beyond the forest for food so we don't starve." Clove looks horrified but I carry on. "Suddenly all of the birds stopped singing at one. Except one. As if it was giving a warning call. And then we saw her. A red headed girl, about my age. A boy was with her. Their clothes were tattered. They had dark circles under their eyes from no sleep. They were running as if their lives depended on it. The hovercraft appeared out of nowhere. I mean, one moment the sky was empty and the next it was there. It didn't make a sound, but they saw it. A net dropped down on the girl and carried her up, fast, so fast like the elevator. They shot some sort of spear through the boy. It was attached to a cable and they hauled him up as well. But I'm certain he was dead. We heard the girl scream once. The boy's name, I think. Then it was gone, the hovercraft. Vanished into thin air. And the birds began to sing again, as if nothing had happened…" I trail off and wipe a stray tear from my eye, neither of us noticed Amanda had come back in.

"The thing is, I know she saw us. We were hidden under a shelf rock but there was a moment, after the birdcall but before the hovercraft where the girl had seen us. She'd locked eyes with me and called out for help but neither Gale nor I responded! All I could think was that if I got caught helping her… what would happen to Prim? But I should have. I should have helped her. She can never speak again and it's my fault!" I'm crying openly now and Clove leans closer to stop me talking but I have to finish what I'm saying.

"I'm sure it was Amanda and I… I just need to say sorry to her. I need to explain that I would have helped if I hadn't been frozen by fear" I lean against Clove's frame, knowing we'll have to get back to training soon when I am caught off guard by a strangled noise coming from behind me. I turn and see Amanda standing there with tears in her eyes. She flicks her fingers desperately but I don't understand.

"Amanda, take that back" Clove says angrily and tightens her arm around my waist as the Avox flicks her fingers again. I can see that she's getting angrier so I stand up.

"Clove, will you translate what she's saying for me?" I say slowly, not taking my eyes off the red head that looks as if she's going to scratch my eyes out. Clove flicks her fingers quickly at the red head before nodding at me.

"What did you tell her?" I ask and then nod as Clove explains that she told Amanda to behave.

"I'm sorry." I start, looking the red haired woman right in the eyes. "I am so sorry I didn't help you, but you have to understand. I have a little sister and if I had gotten caught trying to help you… she would have died. Our mother was depressed when our father died and we almost starved to death. Then Peeta, that boy I came here with, he purposely burnt some bread from the bakery and gave it to me and somehow I have managed to keep my family alive since I was around 12 years old. I wanted to help but I couldn't, and I'm sorry that you were caught and that it's my fault you can't speak." I apologise profusely and wipe a tear from my face as she flicks her fingers angrily.

"That apology is long since overdue" Clove translates, "and I do not accept it. You know that forest, you could have pointed to where it was thicker and they couldn't have captured us or you could have pointed to a hiding place without giving yourself away. But you didn't and now I will never speak again. I am a slave and it is because of you! And…" Clove's voice falters at the next bit and I urge her to say it.

"And I hope you are tortured mercilessly, as the careers intend to do, before you are killed" She finishes. Amanda stands there, panting angrily with tears streaming down her face. She spits at me before running out and I collapse against Clove's shoulder, crying into her shirt.

"Hey, hey now." Clove whispers, cuddling me tightly as I calm myself down. The bell signalling the end of lunch rings and I press my lips to Clove's once before wiping my eyes and standing up and walking out of the bathroom and grabbing a knife, talking to nobody and just throwing blades at targets repeatedly, trying to get the girl's threat out of my head

_"I hope you are tortured mercilessly, as the careers intend to do" _I keep the tears from falling as the day carries on, continuing to throw until my arm tires and it physically hurts to pick up anything.

"Katniss" Peeta says, appearing at my shoulder and making me put down the knife "Let somebody else have a turn." Peeta tries to joke but I just give him a scathing look and leave the training centre, heading towards the roof, somehow knowing it would provide me safety.

Stepping into the elevator, I realise that the careers, minus Clove, are moving up to their floor and so I keep the doors open for them. I'm not in the mood to fight today so I stand away from them and don't talk at all, hoping that they would leave me alone.

"What's with the braid, District 12? You're never going to get sponsors looking like THAT" The blonde from district 1 that I remember as Glimmer sneers towards me and I ignore her, watching the numbers on the wall change.

"Twelve, I am TALKING to you" She is glaring at me now and I look at her.

"Katniss." I say softly and she looks confused. I think she was expecting me to fight back.

"What?" She says, her brow furrowing.

"My name's Katniss, Glimmer, and I have a braid because it's convenient" I say gently, shrugging. "I'm sorry if my sense of fashion has always been over-ridden by my will to survive." The door dings and opens. Cato and the boy from District 1 step out but Glimmer lingers, looking at me with a confused look on her face.

"You know my name? I'm not just a number to you?" She asks softly and I don't see a bloodthirsty career. I just see a scared teenager that was used to being thought of as just a number and not a person.

"Yeah," I tell her, "I know your name, Glimmer. Whether or not I die by your hand or somebody else's, it's not your fault. You didn't choose to be here, none of us did. I'm resigned to my fate, right now but I'm sure I'll fight in the arena. Survival instincts over ride everything, don't you think?" I smile softly and hold out my hand for her to shake.

"Good luck. I hope you go home. You seem nice" I say kindly and she looks stunned as she shakes my hand.

"You too, Katniss" She whispers before leaving the elevator and I smile slightly as I travel up to the roof. It was nice to know that these people were still people and not monsters.

* * *

_Well what do you think!? Please review?_

_~Perita-BrightEyes~_


	13. Promises and Peeta's Protectiveness

** A/N**: There is some Glimmer POV in here. Don't hate me... I need it to move the plot forward and I know she's kinda OOC but really... They're all just scared kids :/ Anyway, sorry it took so long to write this!

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Hunger Games :(

* * *

CLOVE POV

My lips tingle from Katniss' kiss earlier in the bathroom as I sit on the rooftop, staring out across the Capitol and wondering if I'll ever see this again. My thoughts turn dark as I think about the weeks to come.

"Am I ready to kill someone; to take away somebody's life?" I ask the wind as I try to imagine throwing my knife into a person rather than a training dummy. I grimace and sigh unhappily.

"What are you thinking about?" a female voice I've come to love asks me as she sits in front of me and leans against me. I wrap my arms around her automatically and wonder whether I should tell her or not.

"The arena?" She guesses and I'm surprised by how instinctive she is.

"Yeah" I sigh, resting my chin on her shoulder and enjoying the silence as I try to order my thoughts.

"I'm not ready to kill anyone… but I know I have to." I whisper unhappily and try to enjoy my time with Katniss but the Games overshadows everything because I know that only one person can win and we only have three days until we're all forced into murdering each other.

"You don't" Katniss whispers back, playing with my fingers. I look at them, long and calloused… in three days, these fingers would fling knives into real human beings. Suddenly I hope that I die because if I won… I don't know how I would live again.

"What do you mean?" I ask softly. "I'm a career, I'll have to kill or they'll turn on me" I remind her, kissing her cheek gently in an attempt to make her smile.

"So ditch the Careers. We can be an alliance, Clove, keep each other alive. Three is better than two, right?" I hear the hope in her voice and I realise with a start that she intends on staying close to Peeta in the games. A spike of jealousy hits me and suddenly I'm kissing her possessively. My teeth clamp down roughly by tenderly on her bottom lip as one of my hands tangle in her hair and the other pulls her close to me. Our lips are crushed together and her hands link around my neck, holding me to her. My tongue probes at her lips, asking…begging for entrance. She complies and we fight for dominance. Just as suddenly, I pull away.

"You're mine, Katniss… right?" I ask her, feeling suddenly vulnerable. What if she was playing me?

"Yes, Clove. I'm yours." She confirms and I kiss her gently before just pulling her close to me and cuddling her, hoping she feels safe.

"I can't ditch the careers if I want to keep you safe" I whisper a little breathlessly, still recovering from our make-out session. My mind runs in circles and I keep coming to the same conclusion.

"This needs to end" I say sadly and she looks at me with such hurt in her eyes. I feel bad but I continue. "Think about it, Katniss. Only one person comes out alive. I'll try everything I can to help you win and keep you safe but you can't kill me if we're together. You need to distance yourself from me so if it comes to it… you can do what needs to be done. You have to go home, Katniss, your sister needs you" I say, thinking logically but clutching her close and feeling extremely grateful that she was holding onto me so tightly.

"But I need you" She whispers and I almost feel my heart break.

"I know and I need you too. But think about it, okay? If the careers find out we're together… if Cato finds out… They won't hesitate to torture me to get to you. They're pissed because of what happened at the parade and I just KNOW you'll get a high score tomorrow so that will piss them off more. You can't afford to have a weakness with these people and that's exactly what I am" I trail off, feeling bad for upsetting Katniss.

"I know you're right, but… I don't want this." Katniss tells me, looking at me with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" I ask softly, kissing her temple as if it's the most natural thing in the world for me to do

"I mean… you've given me something to live for and I don't want to give you up." Katniss whispered, wrapping her arms around me and leaning against me. "I know it will be hard in the arena and I know you can't leave the careers unless you just outlive them… but I… I don't want this to end. If I'm to live or if I'm to die, I want to know that I'm yours and you're mine" She finished as a tear fell from her eye. Panicking, I wiped it away and kissed her forehead before just cuddling me to her.

"Okay, Fire girl" I smile in the darkness and try to focus on just this moment and not our impending doom.

-.-.-.-.-

GLIMMER POV

I was restless in the fancy District 1 rooms and Marvel was off somewhere, probably male bonding with Cato or chasing the female Avoxes. We had a strange relationship, him and I. We knew each other, back in District 1, but we didn't KNOW each other until we were chosen for The Games. It was interesting, how being thrown into a death trap could bring two people closer together. I couldn't sleep, having woken up from a bad dream that my family was killed because I refused to kill anyone in the games and suddenly, I thought back to what happened with Fire Girl on the elevator and I was intrigued. Everybody else here was fighting to win and they seemed to hate everyone else …well not hate everyone else but… Be wary, I guess. The girl from District 12 wasn't like that though. She didn't try to start fights, she seemed wary but just very kind and I wondered why that was. I decided to go and find her, to talk to her maybe. I knew that perhaps, just perhaps, if she'd been from District 1 we might have been friends. Heading towards the elevator, I yawn widely as my feet pad across the room and press the button. I make my way up to the twelfth floor and take a breath as I walk down the hallway and knock on the door. The boy from District 12 stands there, his face dropping from a smile to a confused sneer.

"What do you want?" He asks angrily and I notice his mentor and the Capitol representative for District 12 standing close together near the door.

"I'm looking for Fire Girl" I say, my chin jutted out in a competition to him.

"Why?" He asks roughly, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. I can see the gears turning in his head, calculating my moves and trying to see the motive.

"That's between Fire Girl and me," I sneer cryptically, not wanting him to know that a "bloodthirsty" Career just wants to talk instead of killing everything that moves.

"I don't trust you." He says, his nostrils flaring and his jaw clenching as he tries to figure out whether to let Katniss talk to me or not. I smirk and tilt my head, which just makes him more enraged.

"Well do you know what, Twelve? I don't care. Where's Fire Girl?" I ask again sweetly, knowing I'm making him more and more angry as I stand there in my confidence.

"She's not here. Try the roof" He grunts roughly and I blow him a kiss and sneer at him before turning around and making my way back to the elevator when I suddenly feel a hand on my arm. He pushes me against the wall, his hand at my neck.

"If you lay one hand on her, District 1, I'll kill you myself" He whispers into my face and I just smirk, hiding my terror.

"Got a little crush, have you Twelve?" I ask and his blush is my answer, "Let me go, or I'll make sure to torture her in front of you before I kill you in the arena" I say menacingly and smirk as his face goes pale. He lets me go and I fix my hair.

"Good boy" I say condescendingly and step back into the elevator, waving and smiling sweetly at him before pushing the button for the roof and speeding up. The boy from District 12 was obviously in love with Katniss and my mind was already formulating ideas to use this against him… but at the same time I get the feeling that Katniss will do well in the arena so maybe we'll need him. I make a mental note to talk to Cato as the doors open up and I step out onto the roof. Hearing something, I crouch down and start to listen.

_"… but I… I don't want this to end. If I'm to live or if I'm to die, I want to know that I'm yours and you're mine" "Okay Fire Girl"_

My eyes widen as I recognise Clove's and Katniss' voices. I quickly walk back to the elevator, not wanting them to know I was listening and then make a lot of noise waking to the edge, knowing that Clove will disappear and I will get to talk to Katniss alone.

* * *

_So did you love it? hate it? please let me know x_  
_Interviews next and then the games. Who will win!?_  
_~Perita-BrightEyes~_


	14. I hate them

**A/N:** This is kind of just a filler chapter for later happenings. I really hope you like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you and I promise that I'm not randomly throwing things in here. They all have a purpose! :)

**Disclaimer: **Nope. I don't own The Hunger Games trilogy.

* * *

KATNISS POV

I hear the person before I see them. Nudging Clove, I gesture and motion for her to sneak into the shadows as it will be bad if someone sees us together. I sit alone on the roof edge, noticing the cold as my body acclimatises to the loss of Clove's body heat, hoping that the District 2 girl will stay close to me.

"Hello?" I call out and the person turns to me, looking surprised.

"Katniss?" The person calls out and I realise the voice belongs to Glimmer.

"Glimmer? What are you doing on the roof?" I ask, surprised, "Shouldn't you be resting? You have to wow the game makers tomorrow" I wonder, making conversation.

"Looking for you, actually" She smiles and my guard instantly goes up, my gaze suspicious.

"Why?" I ask, perhaps slightly roughly but what was I supposed to think? She was a career. She laughed as she came and sat near me; sitting perfectly straight with her hands in her lap and making me feel inadequate with my slumping shoulders and bent back.

"You and your district partner are very suspicious of Career motives" She says airily and I realise she went to see Peeta.

"What did he do? Did he hurt you?" I ask quickly, knowing he hates the Careers more than me and I hate how much I care about this person… because that's all I can see her as; a person.

"Oh, nothing I can't handle" She laughs and we settle comfortably, somehow, into a friendly silence.

"Glimmer, why did you come find me?" I ask softly, wondering if this is a plot. I think she realises this because her brows furrow and she bites her lip.

"I guess I just wanted to talk to somebody who cared before I'm thrown into an arena and expected to kill fellow teenagers" She admits softly and smiles sadly at me as we both think of what will be expected of us in the next few weeks.

"Will you hear my story?" She asks, hope on her face, and I find myself nodding. I recognise that this could be the last time anyone hears her story, that she wants someone to know who she is. She thinks she will die, I think to myself, and suddenly it's as if everything becomes clear to me. These tributes that the Capitol forces to fight every year…They are all as scared as I am right now; they all don't want to die, they are all forced to either kill or be killed. I've always thought that the Careers are eager for the games, that they are all cruel and merciless, that the only ones who are scared to die are the weaker Districts, like 12. I understand now that I am wrong. That we, who aren't allowed to finish living, are expected to become monsters; when all we want to do is live and let others hear our story. That all of us, every one of us, are frightened out of our minds. In that moment, I hate the Capitol, I hate President Snow and I hate these stupid Games.

"I was born to a noble family in District 1. My Dad is a Games winner and my Mum was in charge of the local bracelet making facility. I've been training since I was little and I guess I was a bit of a spoilt brat, to be honest. I had the opportunity to refuse food and I suppose you must hate me, having more than enough to eat that I could do that. It seems stupid but I never really thought I fit in there. You know how it is; I had to be the perfect daughter, the perfect friend, the one with the highest marks at The Academy." She pauses and frowns, rubbing her wrist and looking at me. "Sorry… I guess you don't know how it is, right?" I shrug and confirm that I don't know how that is and I'm amazed that she feels guilty.

"Maybe I should stop… I don't… I feel like I'm just whining. I know you've probably had a hard life In 12. They tell us at The Academy how the rest of Panem lives…" She trails off and stands up abruptly, holding out her hand for me to shake.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here. Whatever happens in the arena, I hope you remember that I'm human and that I'm being forced to do whatever I do. Please don't think I'm a monster because I'm not. None of the Careers are. We're just… trained to be cruel" She winces and I shake her hand.

"It's okay, Glimmer. Whether you kill me or not… I forgive you." I say, looking into her eyes when I say this. She looks as if she'll start crying and I add, "Although I hope you don't have to kill anyone" and a tear falls down her cheek.

"Me too, Katniss" She whispers and flings a wave over her shoulder as she walks off and leaves me slumped against the wall. I can only imagine what Clove is thinking about all of this and I lean into her gratefully as she melts out of the shadows and returns to her former position, holding me close.

"That was…odd" She says, a confused look on her face as I just sigh unhappily. Clove waits for me to get my thoughts into order and just holds me close.

"I hate them" I whisper, knowing that it's getting very late and I should head back to the District 12 room for dinner.

"Who?" Clove asks.

"The Capitol, President Snow, The government. I hate their guts." I spit angrily before sighing again and kissing Clove hard. She moans into my mouth and our tongues wrestle for a moment before I pull away.

"We have to go. Big day tomorrow" I smile sadly and she kisses me once more before standing up and holding out her hand to me.

"You go first, Glimmer might still be around" Clove says and she watches me walk away. I wave at her until the lift doors close and then lean back as I go down the one floor to the District 12 apartment.

"Where have you been!?" Effie asks me worriedly as I walk through the door.

"The roof. The District 1 girl dropped by while I was thinking" I say, shrugging as I grab some food from the table, not realising that I am starving until my first mouthful.

"Yes, well. Hurry up and straight to bed with you!" Effie fusses about as I eat before she sends me off to my bedroom. I am too happy to care as I drift off to sleep…

* * *

_Clovniss make out scene, don't you love it? ;) What did you think of Glimmer?_  
_~Perita-BrightEyes~_


	15. Glimmer Talk

**A/N:** Hello all! I have Chapter 15 here for you and it's quite a bit longer than the others but I'm sure you won't mind ^_^ Just a quick thing is that I'm being kind of OOC Glimmer and I'm sorry if that's annoying you but I really want to put across the fact that they're all kind of thrown in there, whether they volunteer or not, so my headcanon is that they can all be kind of nice and still human until they get to the Arena. Also, I'm making Peeta into a douchebag because a) I don't like him and b) I honestly don't see how Katniss will be able to kill Peeta unless he's a complete idiot to her before they get to the arena. So yeah, that's what's going on in my head! Please enjoy this next chapter :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunger Games (I wish I did)

* * *

CLOVE POV

I stay up on the roof for a while after Katniss leaves, thinking about Glimmer coming to talk to her and the games and hoping that I can keep her alive when we get to the arena.

"You in love with her then, District 2?" I hear and stiffen as a figure walks out of the shadows and I recognise Glimmer. I panic and try to think of a way to explain what she probably saw but before I can even get the words out, Glimmer speaks again.

"I can see why, to be honest. She's something different." She sighs and sits on the edge of the roof with me.

"You want her to win, right?" She asks and I don't know how to respond. She looks at me expectantly and I try to fashion an answer for her.

"I… there's nothing left for me in District 2. Nobody to care whether I win or lose… but Katniss has people in District 12 that need her. Her sister, her mother… She needs to go home" I finish with a determined tone to my voice. Glimmer looks surprised and she doesn't speak for a while.

"I don't think she realises the effect she has on people. I mean… she makes everyone want to save her. You, Her District Partner, The Capitol…" She trails off and sits with her knees drawn to her chest, resting her chin on them.

"I'm sorry" Glimmer says and we both know that whilst she's being kind of nice now, her training will take over in the arena. I just nod in response, not needing her to spell out why she's apologising. She'll hold this over me to get me to help her in the Arena. I smile sadly at her and her name goes to the top of my "to kill" list. There's no questioning that she'll tell Cato without hesitation that I'm committed to helping Katniss get home and I know without a doubt that if Cato finds out my allegiance lies with District 12… he'll kill me without any remorse.

"You do what you have to, Glimmer" I say as she stands up to walk away.

"I want to go home, Clove. I'm sorry, I really am." She whispers, tears running freely down her face.

I stay on the roof long after she disappears, letting my tears fall. I must have eventually fallen asleep because when I wake, a male Avox has his hand around my wrist and I'm hanging half off the roof. I know that there's a force-field but I still panic and propel myself backwards onto the ground. I'm aware of the man crouching with me and I let myself cry into his shoulder before I realise what I'm doing. He is so gentle and kind. I look into his eyes – I notice that they are green - and see genuine care there.

"Thank you" I tell him and he nods at me, smiling shyly. He helps me stand and I hug him, kissing his cheek even as I realise that this could be the last act of kindness I get before I'm thrown into the arena.

"Really. Thank you." I say again, kissing my knuckles and placing my hand over his heart in my district's sign of respect. He has tears in his eyes and he nods again before leaving me to look up at the sky. It's only just starting to change colour so I head back to my district apartment and slip underneath the covers in my narrow bed.

-.-.-.-.-

"Wake up." Cato's harsh voice yells through my door and I look at the clock by my bedside. After registering the time (6am) I groan and roll back over, ignoring my district partner and pulling my pillow over my head, hoping to catch another half hour of sleep.

"Wake the fuck up!" Cato yells, barging into my room and pulling my covers off me. I snarl at him, punching him with open palms so I don't bruise him but he just scoops me up and dumps me unceremoniously at the table for breakfast.

"Stay there and eat or you get ice down your shirt" He growls at me and I do as I'm told.

"What's got your knickers in a twist, grumpy?" I sneer, filling my plate and working to slowly empty it, knowing that I'll need it as I might go hungry some-time in the next few weeks, assuming I last that long. Sure, the careers will control the food, but what if something happens to it? I remember what Enobaria, my mentor, keeps telling me. She's a victor and she only usually chooses one or two girls to personally train back home. I used to go to her home in the Victor's village for an hour every day and she would teach me everything she knew that helped her win her games. Her favourite lesson to drum into me is to prepare for every circumstance. You never know what kind of arena you'll be thrown into or where your next meal will be. I'll have to save half of every meal I'm allowed, just in case. Cato and Marvel, they will be arrogant and they'll think they're invincible. They won't think to save food just in case our stockpile is destroyed in some way. Glimmer, I think, will just be too stupid. I grin sadistically at the bread roll I am holding and Cato slams his plate down on the table.

"Glimmer came to me, last night. She had a very interesting story to tell me" Cato glares at me and I merely raise an eyebrow at him, knowing it will annoy the heck out of him.

"Please would you care to explain, Clove, why you were up on the roof with Fire Girl last night!?" He asks, genuinely angry…although at what I'm not sure.

"We were talking" I say, shrugging my shoulders and Cato looks furious as he waits for me to continue.

"Ugh, fine. Glimmer thinks that the District 12 boy should be in the career pack." I invent, on the spot. Cato looks surprised as I carry on, "She reckons that when we get into the arena, Fire Girl will be off and hard to find so Glimmer thinks that maybe because they're from the same district he will be able to find her. Plus, he's pretty strong, Cato. You saw him throw that weight the other day." I finish, happy with my lie.

"So you were on the roof with her…because?" He asks pointedly, and I roll my eyes and sigh exasperatedly.

"I was keeping Fire Girl busy while Glimmer talked to the District 12 Boy." I say, as if it's extremely obvious. Cato goes silent and seems to think about things as I carry on eating. I pour myself a glass of the sweet, rich hot chocolate and begin tearing a roll up and dipping it into the drink, savouring the taste.

"I want you to stay away from her." Cato says suddenly and I feel my insides go cold. Stay away from Katniss? I don't think I can.

"Cato, think about this. She's just beginning to trust me! You need someone who she'll trust so we can kill her more easily in the arena" I argue, hoping he won't see through me. When did I become such a great actress? When did I even start to think about double crossing the careers? I suppress a shudder and pout at Cato. "Please, Cato. It'll be much more fun, making her think we're friends and then sticking the knife in" I stick my bottom lip out childishly and make puppy dog eyes at him.

"Dammit Clove, no." He says, "And that's final!" he slams his palm down on the table and I narrow my eyes at him.

"Why?" I challenge him and he glares at me, unable to give me an actual answer.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" I state before heading to my room and changing into my training gear. Cato tries to come and apologise but I ignore him, barging past his strong frame to get to the elevator and back to training. I am fuming on the way down, greatly irritated by Cato.

"He can't stop me from seeing my girlfriend!" I hiss angrily to myself before I realise what I've said. My mind goes into overdrive as I come to terms with the fact that I just referred to Katniss as my girlfriend.

"My… girlfriend…" I say aloud, tasting the word and rolling it around my tongue. I decide I like this word when it is related to Fire Girl. The corners of my mouth curl up into a slight smile as I hear a chuckle and I freeze, whipping around to see another person in the lift.

"Your girlfriend, huh? Who's that then? Who would ever want to be with you? You're a heartless career. You'd probably murder them in their sleep! " Peeta sneers at me, his arms crossed over his chest as he leans against the wall and laughs at his own wit. I grind my teeth, wishing I could tell him his district partner was the one dating me.

"That is none of your business, Twelve." I spit back, glaring at the blonde haired boy as my fingers twitch. _I wish I had a knife… I'd gut him like a fish._ The idea of the boy lying on the ground next to his stomach calmed me, making me smile happily. He suddenly looks taken aback and perhaps a little scared.

"What?" He asks, a slight tremor in his voice and I just grin some more.

"Look out, Twelve. Cato is gonna have a word with you today." I grin sadistically at the flash of fright that runs through his eyes and step off the elevator.

"Yeah sure he is." The boy says, shaking it off and I just laugh as I walk towards the training centre, my eyes searching for Katniss. I smirk as I see her, sauntering over to my knives when I feel the District 12 Boy's shoulder barge into me. I go sprawling over the floor and he feigns surprise.

"Oh Sorry, Dyke, didn't see you there" he smiles winningly and I glare at him. He holds out his hand to help me up but I get up by myself, not trusting him as far as I can throw him.

"You watch your back, 12. I'm not someone you want as an enemy" I snarl, brushing myself off and gritting my teeth before going to my knives. Each dummy I throw at today, I imagine is the tall blonde boy who came with Katniss. Each knife hits the bullseye every time.

* * *

_So what did you think? Please review?_  
_*puppy dog eyes*_  
_~Perita-BrightEyes~_


	16. Screw Being Allies!

**A/N:** _*looks sheepishly around the corner*_ Hey guys... Sorry I've not updated in forever. Please don't kill me! Better late than never, right? The reason for delay is a combo of writer's block and school being horrific and the fact that I broke my ankle. Oh and the Portal games. The portal games are very much to blame. I'm going to try and get back into this story though because I like it and I don't want to let my beautiful readers down! So without further Ado, Here is the chapter. Also, I'm sorry to those who like Peeta. He's a dickwad in this story.

**Disclaimer:** I stillllll don't own The Hunger Games but I'm super excited for Catching Fire in November

* * *

KATNISS POV

Peeta sidles over to me, a smug grin on his face. I ignore him, going back to the knot I am twisting.

"Hey Catnip!" he grins and I snap as I hear Gale's nickname for me come out of that smug mouth. All of my pent up self-hate and anger at The Capitol and worry for Prim and confusion over Clove explodes.

"_YOU_ do _NOT_ call me that!" I hiss in his face as I wrap my knotted rope around his throat. He looks scared now as I push him against the wall and hold him there.

"You know what you just did by knocking that Career over, Peeta? You signed your death warrant. District 12 NEVER wins. We just stay alive for as long as possible and you just guaranteed a knife in your back at the bloodbath" I whisper in his face and force him to watch Clove as she throws, her whole body tense and ready to spring. Nobody has noticed us yet but that's what I'm counting on; 12's invisibility.

"Look at her, Peeta. SHE NEVER MISSES AND YOU JUST PISSED HER OFF!" He looks scared and I'm glad. I'm aware of myself shouting, drawing attention to us, but I don't care.

"You know what, Peeta? I'm done. No more of this Allies shit. I don't care what Haymitch says; You're on your own in the Arena and I just hope that I'm not the one to kill you. I'm so sick of your games. Good luck with District 2, pal!" I spit in his face and Peacekeepers are running at me to pull me off him. I step back and slowly loosen my grip on the piece of rope in my fingers as the Peacekeepers reach us. I realise I took things too far as they bash the back of my knees and I cry out as I fall to the ground. Everybody is watching now as they hit me again and again. The pain makes me smile and I'm faintly aware of people protesting half-heartedly. Peeta just stands there and watches them beat me and I know nobody will come to my aid since I'm from District 12. I'm having trouble focusing on anything but the blows that are falling on my body and it registers that they all fall in places that clothing will cover. That is just like the Capitol.

"Stop." Three voices ring out and I hear people running to me.

"That's enough!" the voices yell almost in unison and when I look up I realise that Clove, Glimmer and the little girl from District 11 stand over me protectively.

"If you kill her now, they'll be upset with you in The Capitol won't they? They want 24 kids to throw into the arena so we can all murder each other. If you carry on, there will only be 23." Glimmer says to the peacekeeper as the other tributes stand by, watching the girls. "Do you want to lose your cushy job because of a nobody from District 12? Not to mention that she's a Capitol favourite. Do you want that?" Glimmer steps closer to me, tightening the triangle around me as the peacekeeper steps back and decides against any further punishment. Glimmer helps me stand and as things die down, the girls turn to me and I'm deadly aware of Cato and Marvel staring wide eyed at Glimmer and Clove, wondering what they'll do. They must be aware of it too because as soon as they help me up, Glimmer and Clove push me away and I stumble.

"Don't think this changes anything, Twelve! We just want a chance to finish you off ourselves." Glimmer sneers at me while Clove just twirls a knife and smirks.

"Not if I finish you first, District 1." I growl back, secretly thankful for their intervention. I look to the little girl from 11 as the careers spit at me and leave, tilting my head slightly.

"What about you? Do you want to kill me, too?" I ask, not being as harsh with her as I was with Glimmer and Clove as she walks with me back to the knot tying area.

"I don't want to kill anyone" She tells me quietly before slipping away and I am left to my own devices.

I spend the rest of the morning pointedly ignoring Peeta and tying knots until my fingers are almost bleeding. When the bell for lunch rings I head to the doctor first and get some stuff for my bruises before going into the food hall. I grab a bowl of the lamb stew with plums that I love so much and sit by myself, spooning it into my mouth. Suddenly, a large shadow is standing over me and I hear the District 1 Boy's voice.

"Sitting by yourself, Fire Girl? What happened to Blondie?" He laughs as he crosses his arms and dares me to do something about his taunting.

"Oh, give over Marvel. You can taunt me in The Arena" I mumble, my eyes alighting on the knife on my tray that I don't remember grabbing.

"I plan on it" Marvel grins before he moves back to the career table. I take my pills for the bruises I got during my attack before heading back to the training room, grabbing a sandwich for Clove whom I notice hasn't come for lunch. I have an hour so I decide to get some shooting in whilst everyone is at lunch. I enter the room and find Clove by herself, twisting a piece of rope into different knots.

"Oi, District 2, catch!" I say with a grin, throwing the sandwich in her direction before picking up a bow and launching arrows at different targets; some stationary and some moving. I lose myself in the shooting, imagining trees around me and a green canopy overhead. I can almost feel my soft leather boots on my feet and my father's heavy hunting jacket drawn comfortably across my shoulders. In my mind's eye, Gale is by my side and throwing knives at the different animals that I'm targeting, trying to hit them first. I'm smiling for the first time in days as arrow after arrow hits the bullseyes, closely followed by knives. As I fire my last arrow, I realise I'm breathing heavily and there's a body standing extremely close to me. I lower my bow and turn to see Clove standing next to me, inches away and I am suddenly extremely aware of our proximity and of the desire within me to take her lips as mine. Her beautiful eyes bore into mine and I lick my lips slightly, deciding what to do. Her irises are dilating and the way she bites her lip, waiting for me to make up my mind decides it for me. My eyes flick to the clock to and then around the room, making sure we're alone before my weapons clatter to the floor and I pull her to me. My lips attack hers and she's moaning into my mouth and her arms are wrapping around me, securing me against her lithe body. My hands wander underneath her shirt and find the bare skin of her waist, my thumb rubbing it gently as one of her hands travels upwards and buries itself in my long locks. We're pressed together desperately and I'm lost in her. Clove's lips pull away from mine and I whimper with the loss until they attach themselves to my neck. They move downwards and she nibbles along my collarbone, sucking lightly as my hand caresses her skin and a moan escapes my lips. She pulls away with a satisfied grin and presses a button that will replace the dummies and projectiles that have been used as I place a final, chaste kiss on her cheek. She blushes slightly and whispers "I'll see you tonight" before I saunter off towards the camouflage station where I try to paint my hand as a dappled tree trunk whilst surreptitiously watching Clove as the throng of tributes enters back into the room.

* * *

_Do I get a review as a reward for updating?_

_~Perita-BrightEyes~_


End file.
